Kawaii 20
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: Sakura Haruno, robot yang diciptakan dari masa depan. Ia diberi nama 'Android 20' dan merupakan hasil ciptaan robot yang gagal. 'Android 20' dibuang ke abad-21 dan menjalani kehidupan baru sebagai gadis cantik dan polos yang selalu mengikuti Sasuke kemana saja dan kapan saja. Apa jadinya jika Android 20 memiliki perasaan suka terhadap Sasuke dan berusaha untuk selalu melindunginya!


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Kawaii 20 © tsundere**

**Rated: T (dapat berubah tergantung keadaan)**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy and drama (dapat berubah tergantung keadaan)**

**Pairing: SasuSaku (dapat berubah tergantung keadaan)**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, GaJe, Typo(s) dan lain-lain (dapat berubah tergantung keadaan) :D…**

**Saya sadar banget fic ini masih jauuuuhhh dari kata sempurna. Tapi, apa salahnya memberi review atau sekedar mampir untuk membaca fic ini?! Review sangat dibutuhkan demi kesempurnaan fic ini.**

**Flame? Hm, bolehlah. Saya juga senang kok dapat flame. Seperti ada yang nantangin gitu!**

**-xXx-**

**-Summary:**

**Sakura Haruno, robot yang diciptakan dari masa depan. Ia diberi nama 'Android 20' dan merupakan hasil ciptaan robot yang gagal. 'Android 20' dibuang ke abad-21 dan menjalani kehidupan baru sebagai gadis cantik dan polos yang selalu mengikuti Sasuke kemana saja dan kapan saja. Apa jadinya jika Android 20 memiliki perasaan suka terhadap Sasuke dan berusaha untuk selalu melindunginya?!/"Aku akan melindungi Sasuke-kun!"/"Hah, malas tahu!"/"Sasuke-kun!"/"Aku adalah robot yang gagal dan sudah pantas untuk lenyap!"/SasuSaku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~20~**

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! "Sialan!"

"Orochimaru-sama! Apa yang terjadi?!" Kabuto berlari menuju laboratorium Orochimaru.

"Aku gagal."

"Gagal!? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Kabuto berjalan mendekati Orochimaru.

"Android 20 yang telah kurencanakan akan menghancurkan dunia telah gagal. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki sisi kejahatan."

"Apa itu? Apa anda salah program? Bukankah robot itu memiliki program yang sama dengan Android 10 yang amat kejam itu?!"

"Yah, itu benar. Ia bahkan memiliki program yang jauh lebih istimewa dibandingkan dengan 10. Ehm, aku pikir, apakah android 20 hidup tanpa program?!" kata Orochimaru sambil duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Selama ini robot yang anda ciptakan harus selalu didominasi program."

"Kabuto, buang android 20. Aku akan membuat android 20 yang baru dan kali ini akan memenuhi semua keinginanku untuk menguasai dunia."

"Hah? Android 20 akan dibuang?! Padahal 'kan baru dibuat dan sudah deprogram."

"Kabuto, untuk apa aku menyimpan robot yang jelas-jelas tidak mampu memenuhi keinginanku?! Cepat buang!" pinta Orochimaru tegas.

"Baik, Orochimaru-sama!"

Sebelum Kabuto melangkah, Orochimaru buru-buru mencegahnya. "Kabuto!"

"Ya, tuan?"

"Sebaiknya kau membuang robot jelek itu ke abad-21. Aku pikir robot gagal seperti itu tidak pantas mengotori daerah sekitar tempat kerjaku."

"Ke abad-21?! Ah, baiklah, tuan!"

-xXx-

"Ohayo!" ucap Sakura dengan riangnya.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. Ceria sekali kau pagi ini." Naruto tersenyum ramah.

"Tentu saja! Eh, apa Sasuke-kun sudah datang?"

"Hah, lagi-lagi Sasuke. Kalau pagi-pagi begini sih biasanya sudah ada. Coba kau cari di atap sekolah!"

"Oh, ya. Terima kasih, Naruto-kun!"

"Ya! Sama-sama."

"Eh, tunggu! Naruto-kun, apa kau tahu apa yang harus kulakukan agar Sasuke-kun juga menyukaiku?!"

"Hah?! Kau ini, pagi-pagi langsung berkata seperti itu. Hm, kalau kau ingin cintamu terbalaskan, kau hanya harus tulus dan mau berkorban untuk orang yang kau sayangi. Itu menurutku, sih!"

"Tidak masalah! Terima kasih. Ja!" Sakura tersenyum ramah.

"Ja!"

**. . .**

**SAKURA HARUNO (Ex Android 20)/ Hasil robot yang gagal/ Pemeran utama/ Baik hati/ Ceria/ Polos/ Imut/ Mengidolakan Sasuke Uchiha.**

Sakura berlari memeluk Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Kau di sini rupanya."

Sasuke tersentak. Ia melepas paksa pelukan Sakura. "Ada apa denganmu? Aku 'kan sudah bilang, berhenti mendekatiku. Aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Jangan sok akrab denganku."

Sakura tersenyum tulus. "Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun."

"Cih. Siapa yang memberitahukanmu bahwa aku ada di sini?"

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Naruto?! Hah, aku akan menghajarnya nanti."

"Menghajar? Orochimaru-sama melarangku untuk menghajar orang lain." Sakura mengernyit kesal.

"Orochimaru-sama? Hih, makin hari bersamamu rasanya aku hampir gila saja. Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu."

Sakura menyamai langkahnya dengan Sasuke. "Tunggu aku!"

**. . .**

**SASUKE UCHIHA (Siswa yang paling diincar gadis-gadis)/ Pemeran kedua/ Tampan/ Jenius/ Cool/ Membenci Sakura.**

Sakura duduk di bawah pohon maple yang daunnya tengah berguguran. Di saat istirahat begini, ia lebih memilih menikmati hembusan angin di halaman belakang sekolahnya. Teman-temannya sedang asyik menikmati makan siang, sedangkan ia tak dapat memakan apa-apa karena dapat merusak tubuhnya. Ia menjadi siswi yang paling sering menyendiri. Ia malu berkumpul dengan siswi lain karena bicaranya sering salah sambung. Pengetahuannya tentang kehidupan cewek juga tidak ada. Jadi, ia lebih memilih menyendiri di bawah pohon maple.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dari koridor atas. "Kerjanya selalu menyendiri. Dasar kuper. Diajak bicara malah gak nyambung. Bagaimana bisa punya teman?!"

Kembali ke Sakura…

Ada seorang pria berambut hitam klimis duduk di sampingnya. Namanya Sai. Ia begitu bebakat dalam bidang seni, terutama melukis.

"Hai, Sakura. Kau sendiri saja?"

Sakura mengangkat kepala. "Ahaha. Yah. Begitulah." Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kulihat kau jarang bergaul dengan yang lain."

"Tidak juga. Aku bahkan senang dengan mereka." Nah, tuh 'kan! Bicaranya Sakura kadang ngelantur.

"Hah?!"

Sakura buru-buru membungkam mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan. "Maaf, aku pergi dulu." Sakura berlari dengan perasaan malunya.

.

.

.

Saatnya pulang sekolah. Sakura bergegas memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Setelah itu, ia berlari menuju halaman depan sekolah. Di perjalanannnya, ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang tengah asyik bermain basket di ruang klub basket.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Namun, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkannya. Merasa diacuhkan, Sakura berjalan memasuki ruang klub.

"Kenapa kemari?!" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kebetulan aku lewat dan ternyata Sasuke-kun ada di sini." Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku penonton.

Sasuke memantulkan bola basket dengan kasar. Tiba-tiba sebersit pikiran licik terlintas di oataknya.

"Err, Sakura. Kebetulan aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untukmu. Aku mau keluar dulu, ya. Kau tunggu di sini, ya. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku khawatir kau tersesat." Sasuke melangkah mengambil tasnya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ah, iya. Aku akan tetap di sini sampai kau datang. Ja!" Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangan kearah Sasuke yang sudah mulai tak nampak.

Sasuke berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. "Hah, kau jenius, Sasuke! Cara ampuh menghindarinya, yah, dengan cara ini."

.

.

.

Sakura mendengus pelan. Sudah dua jam ia menunggu kedatangan Sasuke, namun orang yang dimaksud belum menampakkan ujung batang hidungnya juga.

"Apa Sasuke-kun masih lama, ya?" Sakura berjalan menuju pintu ruang klub. Begitu akan melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba ia menggeleng cepat.

"Aku pikir apa, sih?! Aku 'kan harus menunggu Sasuke-kun sampai ia datang. Aku tidak ingin membuat Sasuke-kun khawatir jika aku tersesat. Tapi, rasanya aku lelah menunggu juga." Sakura kembali duduk di posisi awalnya.

-xXx-

Esoknya…

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang klub basket sambil bersiul kegirangan. Ia sedang ingin bermain basket karena kelasnya masih kosong melompong. Maklum, ia agak semangat berangkat pagi ini. Dan yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini adalah Sakura. Ia memikirkan bagaimana gadis itu akan berlari sambil memakinya di kelas nanti. "Lama juga dia datangnya."

Sasuke memasuki ruang klub. Kemudian terkejut melihat bola basket yang begitu banyak berserakan di lantai.

DUK! DUK! DUK! Sasuke mendengar suara pantulan bola basket dari ujung ruangan. Ia merinding. Tunggu! Ini bukan fic horror lho, ya.

Sasuke menghampiri sosok misterius itu. 'Siapa yang bermain basket pagi-pagi begini?' batinnya heran.

PUK! Sasuke menyentuh pundak orang itu. 'Untung gak 'tembus'' batin Sasuke lagi.

Orang tersebut menoleh cepat. "Sasuke-kun?!" Rupanya orang itu adalah Sakura.

"Kau?!"

Sakura memperbaiki tas ranselnya. Ia tersenyum ramah. "Kamu lama, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?!"

Sakura melangkah agak menjauh. "Kau lama sekali membelikan sesuatu untukku."

"Hah? Jadi, kau di sini seharian? Menungguku?!"

Sakura mengangguk beberapa kali. "Iya. Awalnya aku ingin pulang, tapi karena aku takut Sasuke-kun akan khawatir, jadinya aku tetap di sini menunggumu."

Sasuke bungkam. Ia pikir ia telah salah dalam berbuat. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena membiarkan seorang gadis sendirian di sekolah ini. Bagaimana pun juga, meski benci, tapi Sasuke juga sadar bahwa Sakura juga seorang gadis.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak sanggup menatap sorot mata Sakura yang menggambarkan ketulusan. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Sakura mengelus pundak Sasuke dengan lembut. "Ada apa?!"

Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura kasar. "Kenapa menungguku?! Kenapa selalu mengikutiku?! Kenapa kau selalu bertindak baik di hadapanku? Kenapa kau harus menyukaiku?! Kau menggangguku, Sakura. Tolong jangan dekati aku lagi."

Sakura menunduk sedih. "Tapi, aku…"

Sasuke mencengkeram kedua bahu Sakura. "Kau menyukaiku, 'kan?! Sekarang waktunya kau menunjukkan hal itu. Sakura, maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku ini?"

Sakura tersenyum senang dan mengangguk beberapa kali. "Ya, akan kulakukan."

"Jauhi aku mulai sekarang. Jangan menyapaku. Jangan tersenyum padaku. Jangan menatap mataku!"

Sakura terkejut. Ia menundukkan kepala. "Kalau aku menjauhimu, itu artinya aku tidak bisa melindungimu."

"Aku tidak butuh perlindungan dari gadis lemah sepertimu!"

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sakura menunduk sedih.

'_Itu karena kau tak bisa memenuhi keinginan Orochimaru-sama.'_

'_Kau adalah robot gagal.'_

'_Kau memang pantas untuk dibuang. Camkan itu!'_

"Itu karena aku robot gagal, makanya Sasuke-kun membenciku. Apa yang dikatakan Kabuto-sama memang benar. Robot gagal pantas untuk dibuang. Robot gagal sepertiku tak pantas merasa bahagia."

.

.

.

"Hei, Sasuke. Aku lihat Sakura, lho tadi." Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik. "Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Bukankah dia menyukaimu?!"

"Cih, aku sudah menyingkirkannya. Aku jamin dia tidak akan menggangguku lagi." Sasuke membuang muka. Ia menatap Sakura yang tengah berjalan keluar dari halaman sekolah. Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Hah?! Menyingkirkannya bagaimana?!" Naruto duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Uhm, hei, hei, Naruto. Itu Sakura 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya, benar. Tapi, kira-kira dia mau kemana?"

"Mana kutahu?! Mungkin bolos!"

"Eh, mana mungkin! Sakura gadis yang sangat rajin, lho. Eh, aku tanya kepala sekolah dulu. Ayo, ikutlah!" Naruto menarik paksa tangan Sasuke.

-xXx-

"Tousan, apakah tadi ada seorang siswi datang kemari?"

"Seorang siswi? Aku tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak siswi yang datang kemari. Hahaha!" Minato agak mengingatnya lagi.

"Pertanyaanmu konyol, Naruto. Begini, pak kepala sekolah, apakah tadi ada seorang siswi berambut merah muda datang kemari?" ucap Sasuke.

"Merah muda?! Ehm, oh, iya! Dia Sakura Haruno. Dia minta izin pulang karena sakit. Ada apa?!"

"Sakit?! Sasuke, ayo pergi! Tousan, aku dan Sasuke izin keluar mau mengikuti Sakura dulu, ya." Naruto pergi begitu saja sambil menarik paksa tangan Sasuke.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?!" Minato hanya menatap kedua pemuda itu heran.

-xXx-

"Hei, kita kehilangan jejaknya, Sasuke." Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Tidak! Dia ada di sana." Sasuke menunjuk sosok Sakura tengah menatap beberapa bunga yang ada di taman kota.

"Hah, dia ada di sana rupanya."

"Eh, hei. Ia sudah melangkah pergi. Ayo, cepat!" ucap Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia merasa penasaran dengan Sakura.

Kedua pria itu terus saja membuntuti Sakura sampai ke tempat tujuannya. "Sebenarnya ia mau kemana, ya?"

"Jauh juga. Ini sudah hampir sampai di ujung kota." Sasuke menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Kembali kedua pria itu mengikuti langakah Sakura, sampai mereka tiba di tempat pembuangan sampah umum. Tempat yang begitu kumuh dan agak menakutkan.

"Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?!" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah! Ia membuatku makin penasaran saja."

Sakura memasuki sebuah gubuk kecil di sana. "Tadaima!" Sakura melepas sepatunya asal-asalan.

Tiba-tiba android 5 mendekati Sakura. "Sakura-sama, anda sudah pulang rupanya."

Android 5 merupakan robot yang Sakura buat dari besi-besi bekas di tempat sampah itu. Setelah merancang tubuh android 5, Sakura membagikan sedikit kotak jiwanya untuk menghidupkan android 5. Kotak jiwa itu adalah nyawa Sakura. Sekarang android 5 menjadi teman sekaligus keluarga yang sesama dengannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut. "Apa ini tempat tinggal Sakura?!" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin begitu. Buktinya ia masuk dan berucap 'Tadaima' tadi."

Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Kau mau mencobanya?!" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah, mencoba apa?!"

"Tentu saja memasuki rumah itu dan memastikannya sendiri."

"Ah, ya. Ayo!" Naruto melangkah membuka pintu gubuk itu.

KRIEET! Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah pintu rumahnya.

"Eh?!"

Naruto dan Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah payah. 'Tempat sejelek ini dijadikan rumah?'

"Naruto-kun dan…" Sakura langsung menundukkan wajah. Ia tidak ingin menatap wajah Sasuke, ia juga tak ingin menyapa Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan?! Apa kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Y-ya."

"Maaf jika aku mengatakan ini. Apakah kau tidak punya tempat tinggal yang layak?! Apa sejak kecil kau tinggal di sini?"

Sakura tersenyum ramah. "Iya, aku memang tinggal di sini sejak kecil. Orochimaru-sama membuangku karena aku ini gagal."

"Gagal!?" kini giliran Sasuke yang angkat bicara.

"Eh! Apa ini?! Kenapa benda ini bisa bergerak?!" tanya Naruto kaget begitu melihat android 5.

Sakura tersenyum. "Dia teman sekaligus keluargaku. Namanya android 5. Dia ramah dan baik hati. Wajahnya memang jelek karena aku sendiri yang membuatnya. Ia juga pendek dan agak bulat!"

"Hah? Aku gak ngerti! Sakura, siapa kau sebenarnya?! Tolong ceritakan!" teriak Naruto penasaran.

Sakura tersenyum. "Ah, gomen! Aku sebenarnya adalah robot." ucap Sakura malu-malu.

Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut. "Robot?!"

Sakura mengangguk beberapa kali. "Hm, yah. Namaku android 20."

"Sakura, kumohon jangan bercanda dengan kami!" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak berbohong." Sakura menyisingkan lengan seragamnya dan memperlihatkan kotak jiwanya.

"Aku hidup karena ini."

"Hah!? Keren! Berarti kau hebat, dong!"

Sakura menunduk. "Hebat, ya?! Uhm, aku baru pertama kali mendengar kata itu. Hebat itu apa?"

"Jiahh!" Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" kata Sasuke.

"Hebat itu adalah saat kau bisa menjadi kuat, pintar, istimewa dan menarik di mata orang. Kau hebat, dengan begini, kau bisa kami andalkan juga. Hehehe!"

"Oh, hebat, ya. Hehe. Aku senang mendengar itu. Tapi kata Orochimaru-sama aku gagal. Aku tidak hebat!"

"Gagal? Maksudnya?!" tanya Naruto.

"Aku diciptakan dari tahun 2024 untuk menjadi robot penghancur. Aku…"

"Robot penghancur?! Gawat!" Naruto memasang tampang lebay.

"Tapi, justru itu masalahnya, aku tidak bisa menjadi robot penghancur. Aku malah memiliki program tersendiri. Aku seolah-olah telah diprogram dengan kotak jiwa kebaikan sebelumnya. Itu sebabnya Orochimaru-sama yang menciptakanku murka dan membuangku ke abad-21."

"Bagaimana suasana di tahun 2024? Pasti keren!" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku belum mengenal tahun 2024 lebih detail. Aku 'kan di buang tepat setelah tersenyum ramah dan ojigi di depan Orochimaru-sama."

"Hah, kasihan juga. Tapi aku senang karena kau itu punya program tersendiri. Mungkin di mata Orochimaru-sama kau gagal, tapi bagiku kau hebat! Ya, 'kan, Sasuke?!" Naruto menyenggol lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik. "Apa, sih?! Jangan libatkan aku dengan masalah yang tidak jelas!"

-xXx-

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan!" Sakura berteriak sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya ke samping kanan dan kiri.

"Sakura-sama!" Android 5 menghampiri Sakura.

Namun, "Satu, dua, tiga…" Sakura tak mendengar panggilan dari android 5.

"Sakura-sama!" teriak Android 5. Suaranya bahkan mengalahkan kerasnya toa masjid.

"Dela-Kyaa!" BRUK! Sakura jatuh terduduk mendengar teriakan dahsyat android 5.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Sakura.

"Apakah hari ini anda tidak keluar jalan-jalan?! Hari ini 'kan hari Minggu! Bukankah sudah menjadi rutinitas anda bahw-"

"Ah, benar! Android 5, terima kasih telah memperingatkan."

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman Konoha. Saat sedang asyik menatap sekitarnya, tiba-tiba ia melihat Sasuke sedang jalan-jalan juga.

"Sasuke-kun!" gumam Sakura riang.

Begitu akan menghampirinya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara gaduh dari tengah kota. Orang-orang berlari ketakutan. Bahkan beberapa gedung ada yang kebakaran.

"Eh, api besar! Api besar!" Sakura berlari menghampiri tempat tersebut.

Seketika tubuhnya membatu. "Kehancuran kota!"

Tiba-tiba android 20 yang baru telah muncul. Muncul?! Di tahun ini?! Apakah ia juga dibuang sama halnya Sakura, ya?! Ne?! Bukan, ya! *baka*

"Eh, itu 'kan android 20!" teriak Sakura. Cat: Sebagai sesama robot, Sakura mampu mengetahui nama robot lain dalam sekali lihat.

Kebetulan, Sasuke juga ada di tempat kejadian. "Sasuke-kun, larilah! Android 20 berbahaya!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Apakah kita sedang berada di masa Astro Boy?! Justru kau yang harusnya pergi!"

Android 20 bergerak untuk menyerang Sasuke, namun Sakura segera berlari melindungi Sasuke. Ia segera mendorong Sasuke menjauh. "Android 20, jangan!"

Namun apa daya robot yang telah diprogram jahat, Sakura juga tak dapat menghentikan android 20.

BRUK! "Kyaaa!" tubuh Sakura terpental sejauh sepuluh meter. Ia bangkit perlahan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

"Hancurkanlah mereka, Android 20!" teriak Orochimaru dari salah satu gedung.

Sakura terkejut. "Orochimaru-sama!"

Orochimaru menatap Sakura, ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura. "Oh, siapa itu?! Ex android 20, ya?!"

Orochimaru menghampiri Sakura. Ia mengelus pelan rambut pink Sakura. "Kau memang tercipta cantik, 20."

Sakura hanya terdiam. Sasuke menatap Orochimaru. "Apakah pria berambut hitam itu yang menciptakan Sakura?"

"Sayang sekali kau tidak membuatku puas dan menjadi robot gagal. Apa kau menikmati kehidupanmu di sini?!"

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul. Melihat kota porak-poranda merupakan tontonan menarik bagi Naruto. Hhe?!

Namun Sakura tak peduli. Ia hanya fokus pada Orochimaru seorang.

"Apakah kau ingin memenuhi keinginanku sekarang? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, ex android 20!"

"Apa?! Apa yang bisa aku lakukan, Orochimaru-sama?!" ucap Sakura ramah.

"Berikan kotak jiwamu kepada android 20. Maka kau akan berguna untukku!"

Sakura mengangguk saja. Melihat itu, Sasuke serasa tak terima. "Kau bodoh, Sakura! Jangan lakukan!"

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, Sakura-chan! Kami menyayangimu. Jangan berpikir bodoh begitu!" teriak Naruto.

Orochimaru menatap Naruto dan Sasuke. "Kalian bocah sialan! Apakah dengan itu ex android 20 akan mengikuti kalian? Cih, jangan bodoh, bocah. Ia hanya bonekaku!"

Sakura mulai menyisingkan lengan kemejanya. Ia hendak mengambil kotak jiwanya.

"SAKURA! DENGAR! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYUKAIMU KALAU KAU MELAKUKANNYA, SAKURA! SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke sekeras mungkin.

Sakura tersentak. Kegiatannya terhenti. Ia menatap sosok Sasuke yang menatapnya serius.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hah, rupanya kau lebih mendengarkan seorang pria biasa daripada penciptamu sendiri."

"Orochimaru-sama, aku menyukai Sasuke-kun! Maafkan aku. Aku pikir aku memiliki perasaan sendiri."

"Apa?! Robot jatuh cinta dengan manusia?! Apa kau bermimpi, robot sampah?! Mana ada robot yang jatuh cinta?! Kau sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya. Kau hanya besi rusak yang diciptakan ulang dan kemudian dibuang lagi. Kau hanya sampah!"

Sakura menundukkan wajah. "Aku hanya sampah…"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencengkeram lengan Sakura. "Kau bukan sampah. Kau bukan besi rusak. Kau punya hati dan mampu mencintaiku dengan tulus, Sakura. Kalau kau rusak, maka kau tak akan dianggap hebat oleh Naruto…dan juga aku!"

Sakura tersentuh, kemudian ia menatap Android 20. "Android 20 terbuat dari apa, Orochimaru-sama?!"

"Hah, Android 20 kali ini kubuat dengan bahan yang terbaik dan telah kuprogram dengan sempurna. Tidak seperti dirimu itu!"

"Apakah programnya sama sepertiku?!"

"Ya. Hanya saja, Android 20 memiliki kejahatan yang sempurna!"

'Hei, dengar! Cara menambah kekuatan sebuah robot itu dengan menggabungkan program.'

'Hanya program, ya! Tidak boleh beserta dengan tubuh robot! Ingat itu!'

'Kenapa?'

'Apabila tubuh robot digabungkan, maka robot itu akan hancur! Apalagi jika robot itu memiliki program yang berlawanan. Akibatnya masing-masing robot akan bingung menerima program lain dan akan hancur.'

"Aku harus bisa melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa, Sakura-chan?!" tanya Naruto panik.

"Aku harus menghancurkannya!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Sakura membungkuk perlahan. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. Tolong sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku kepada android 5. Aku harus bisa menghancurkan android 20. Meskipun korbannya tak hanya satu."

"Hah?! Korbannya tak hanya satu?! Apa maksudnya?!"

"Kau mau mengorbankan dirimu?!" tanya Sasuke mencegah tangan Sakura.

"Untuk Sasuke-kun, aku harus berkorban. Terima kasih atas waktu yang pernah kugunakan bersamamu, Sasuke-kun. Aku senang! Meskipun kau tidak pernah membalasnya. Tapi, seperti yang Naruto katakan, berkorban untuk orang yang kau sayangi. Rasanya aku mulai mengerti hal tersebut! Karena aku adalah robot gagal yang sudah pantas lenyap!"

Sakura berlari menghampiri android 20. "Aku harus menggabungkannya!" Orochimaru mulai ketakutan.

"Gawat! Dia salah bertindak. Ia membunuh android 20 dan dirinya sendiri." teriak Kabuto.

Sakura menutup mata. "Kita memang harus mati bersama, Android 20!"

SYUUUT!

-xXx-

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke sambil menepuk pelan pipi Sakura.

"Kau dengar apa yang ia katakan tadi, dia berkorban untuk semua orang dan yang paling utama untuk kau." Naruto tersenyum miris.

Sasuke mencengkeram kerah kemeja Naruto. "Kenapa kau mengatakan sembarangan kepada Sakura? Ia tidak dapat mempertimbangkan sebuah masalah."

"Waktu itu aku tidak tahu kalau dia robot!"

"Sakura-sama, rupanya ada di sini. Ini aku bawakan bunga dari sekitar rumah!" kata Android 5.

"Android 5?!" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Sakura berpesan. Ia berterima kasih padamu. Sayangnya, ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan semua orang." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Sakura-sama?! Ia meninggal?!" Android 5 menghampiri Sakura. Tiba-tiba ia membuka kotak jiwanya dan membaginya setengah kepada Sakura.

"Sakura-sama yang telah menciptakanku. Dan akulah yang harus menciptakannya lagi."

GLEK! Naruto dan Sasuke menelan ludah susah payah. Ia menunggu kesadaran Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, mata Sakura terbuka perlahan. Ia menatap sekeliling. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Android 5! Apakah aku berhasil?"

"Sakura!" Sasuke mendekap tubuh Sakura perlahan.

"Syukurlah kau hidup. Android 5 yang menghidupkanmu." Naruto menangis.

Sakura menatap Android 5 dan tersenyum sambil bergumam 'Terima kasih!'

Sakura menoleh. Ia mencari sosok Orochimaru. "Mana Orochimaru-sama?!"

"Dia sudah ditangkap kepolisian. Kau tenang saja. Android 20 sudah lenyap." kata Naruto.

"Yokatta!" ucap android 5.

"Mungkin itu yang lebih baik!" kata Sakura.

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan bersikap lemah terhadap orang itu. Dia 'kan sudah membuangmu!" timpal Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura.

"Kau juga tidak perlu sampai mengorbankan dirimu untuk melindungiku. Maaf, karena aku selalu meremehkanmu! A-aku-aku…mencintaimu, Sakura!"

"Hah?!" Sakura melongo.

"Aku sadar hanya kau yang selalu di pikiranku. Aku selalu menganggap tidak menyukaimu. Tapi kupikir, rasa tulusmu itu yang mengalahkanku!" Sasuke tersenyum. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sakura terdiam. Ia menundukkan wajah, karena ia sudah dibuat memerah. "Tapi…aku tidak tahu cara membalasnya!"

"Jiaah!" Naruto menepuk jidat.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau aku juga yang membalasnya?! Kau mau kuperlihatkan?!"

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Iya!"

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura. "Itu balasannya."

"Ne?!" Sakura membeku seketika.

Sepertinya Sakura mendapat ajaran yang mengesankan kali ini.

**OWARI**

**Arigatou sudah membaca. Aku sadar ternyata fic ini konyol plus gaje menurutku. Maunya ada pertarungan robot-robotan, ternyata malah jadi kacau. Aku hanya bisa ngebenturin kepala satu kali (sekali aja, ya. Entar kepalaku ancur) di meja! Bohahahaha…  
Review, ya?! *please ^^**


End file.
